Numerous gate latches have been employed in fences on ranches and farms to allow access to a restricted area, such as an animal restraining enclosure. For example, many farmers and ranchers use a simple chain and padlock to secure their gates. Another familiar type of gate latch comprises a U-shaped member pivoted to turn about its supporting post and also pivoted to raise and lower about a horizontal axis. Other types of gate latches commonly employ a latch bar with a cooperating latch mechanism. Typically, the latch bar is installed on the gate and the latch mechanism is installed on the gate post. For example, a typical latch bar could be a spring-loaded piston latch. With these types of latches, if a large amount of force is exerted to close the gate, the gate may swing through and pass its locking mechanism causing the gate to inadvertently swing open. In addition, large gates do not often include dependable locking mechanisms.
To control the movement of animals, users typically use gates which are pivotally mounted at one end with latch mechanisms at the other end. These types of gates may be opened or closed numerous times during the movement and/or sorting of animals. These gates may also be closed during the period of time of the animals' confinement, which could at times be a lengthy amount of time. Those who work with livestock often are on horseback during many animal control operations. Therefore, it is advantageous to be able to open and latch gates from horseback so that a rider does not have to dismount in order to operate a gate latch. In the case of a typical double piston lever latch or “cowboy latch”, a user often must position himself (and his horse) very close to the gate to gain leverage to disengage the latch from a post so that the gate may be opened. Generally, horses are difficult to maneuver into this position and the device is difficult to use.
A need remains for a gate latching system that provides security, is simple in construction, is easy to maneuver, is durable and overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.